


And We're Never Letting Go

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Some platonic some not, all the aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She Is and You Are, through everylife you've ever had, a part of the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We're Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just some NamiXi madness for the several AUs I need to work on.  
> The last one, The Cure, actually belongs to two friends on Tumblr, even if it does connect back to Fragments

\---------ƒяαﻭмєηт  
               She is your witch.  
               She is lovely and pale, ash and gold hair brushing at the slender column of her throat as she barters deals that will keep her alive, eyes so dark a blue they're almost black diamond until she looks at you or someone you love and they soften to an early night. She's lovely and pale, can build hopes and shatter dreams with her words and you love her, brighter and fiercer than you love anything else. Looking at her when she smiles makes your heart grow light and soft, pulling her into a dance with you, laughter ringing, bell bright.  
               She's your witch, born of a star and brought to life by a wish. She is your witch, lovely and pale with veins of magic eating at her skin and marking her flesh with black thorns. She is your Witch, and you both know that you would sooner die first than let her.  
                              You don't know how that terrifies her.  
\---------ﻭσℓєм  
               She's your savior.  
               You owe her everything that the ticking of your beating false heart can give her, because you were alone, so alone, and she found you and gave you a family. You would do whatever she asks, even if you do not do it immediately, because your family likes playing at being real, even if she is the only one that is. She gives you warmth and love, makes a younger brother for you to help teach, even if you are both hopelessly clueless about the world.  
               She is your savior and the only thing you like to think you know, just like how your younger brother only knows of being with your family of three golems and an exiled mage. You are not like him though, you were made to be a better golem in a cold lab by a cold man with frost green eyes.   
                              When the time comes, you will tear yourself to pieces to give them a chance.  
\---------мσηѕтєя  
               She is a stranger.  
               You are new to this home, there's many of you here, things that aren't quiet human. You are not human at all, you are many faced but keep to this one, cherub faced and sky eyed. You keep to yourself, find your own food, the same the wolf does for his mates (and how you marvel at that, a young wolf with two Revenant mates!) You come back to the house, still licking blood from your lips when you over hear the argument, hiding back in the shadows to watch. You'd expect it to be any of the other residents arguing with the grating, pink haired, half bird, but it's the slender blonde whom you've never heard talk in more than whispers growling at him.  
               She is a sight to behold, pale flesh turned green where the blood collects heaviest and her hair writhing like vines in the breeze. You're so smitten with the feral aura yet collected face she keeps that you loose track of the argument until the pink haired one stalks off and the girl rests her hand against the wall, branches growing around where she touches.  
                              You are Manushya-Rakshasi, even if your blood lust is diluted by your human father, and she is fascinating and lovely.  
\---------ριѕтσℓєт  
               She is your priority.  
               You are your father's bastard and should feel lucky that you were even given the task to protect her, to guide her, and accompany her. You call her sister, even if it's not true. It's not true, anyone can see that you are day and night, her tall willowy form the antithesis to your own small, dark form. You are angry and fragile in ways that are not fathomable to you, so you pick fights at school, making sure you slip a knife into her charming little purse before you bust something on someone else and smile with bloodied teeth.  
               She is being groomed to be the next boss, the next leader, so it doesn't surprise you when she's told, under orders just like you, to put you at gun point, to get rid of the last toy from her childhood and you give her a smile, soft and true, watch her eyes because you know her too well, know that the gun isn't going to shake if she's nervous.  
                              You kiss her, pale and sweet on her lips, sticky with blueberry lip gloss, and you both run, hands intertwined as you shoot your way through them.  
\---------тнє ¢υяє  
               She is not yours   
               Most days, you look like her and Ku, small children, all the eerier for the fact you are reapers, but you cannot muster it today. You're your old self for today, even going back to the home you used to share with your witch, before she'd fragmented and wasted away, leaving this fragment that is a pale replacement for her. The little one is not her, too pale, too untouched, even if she has nightmares that belong to your witch and runs to you for comfort. You pause before reaching your room, your old clothes that would fit you much better than Death's, and trail your fingers along her door, whispering her name to the air and smiling to yourself.  
               She is not yours, this little facsimile of the witch you loved brighter and fiercer than you love anything else.  
                              But you are hers still.

\------------------∂ινє тσ нєαят  
      _They made a promise, you know?_  
 _They did?_  
 _To meet again in the next life_  
 _Do you want to make that promise?_  
 _With you? ...It wouldn't be that bad, I am a shadow of her_  
 _Not in the same way I am_  
 _No, but we can be shadows together, deal?_  
 _....Deal_

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Bowerbirds - In Our Talons  
> This was mostly some practice for me, because I've fallen out of writing.
> 
> Both Fragment and Golem I am planning to work on the full stories and post them up, but Monster and The Cure are just for RP, where as Pistolet I am still toying around with.


End file.
